


First Present

by connectedfeelings



Series: Occupational Hazard [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Making Love, Making Out, Pillow Talk, Romance, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: [ Takes place after Written Affair and Occupational Hazard but can be read as a standalone / For Sasuke's birthday ] Sakura decides to surprise her boyfriend the night before his birthday with a little red number and three letter words for the man she had grown to fall so madly, deeply in love with.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Occupational Hazard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	First Present

**Author's Note:**

> Contains explicit smut.
> 
> Not proofread.

"Red or black?" Sakura asked her best friend as they perused the lingerie section of the store. They had stopped upon seeing a scalloped trim lace lingerie and garter set on display.

And she thought it was the best choice for her little surprise.

Her boyfriend's birthday was coming up, and they had the day off of work. She thought she'd give him a little surprise the night before as a start of their festivities.

Just thinking about it made her grin, excitement taking over her mind, body, and soul. Just like he did.

If anyone had told her when she had her job at Kunoichi Women's Magazine that she'd end up feeling this way about Sasuke Uchiha, she would have laughed at their face and maybe even call a doctor for that poor soul. But ever since they had gotten to know each other, with the help of a joint project that their respective magazines had done together earlier in the year, she couldn't imagine herself being with anyone else.

Sure, he was the greyscale to her explosion of color, the complexity to her simple life, and every other cliche along the line. But beneath the surface, there was so much more than that. He had a tough exterior to break through, a mind hard to read, and a heart hard to enter. Somehow, he let her in, and that was enough for her to fall.

And boy, did she fall.

He was gentle, cared for her in his own ways, and made her feel special. Their time together was theirs alone. They started working out at the same gym, shared fitness tips, spent their mornings together, alternating between Sakura's apartment and Sasuke's.

Their conversations consisted of deep discussions about the world around them, arguments about the most inconsequential things, a language of adoration only they were fluent in. It wasn't just his appearance, his words, his actions. It was him, wholly, entirely, completely, that consumed her every heartbeat.

"Ooh, that's a tough one," Ino replied, pursing her lips in thought, breaking Sakura out of her musings. "You can never go wrong with black, but red is definitely your color."

"Red _will_ stand out more." Sakura hummed to herself.

The blonde bombshell eyed her best friend, her best friend's focus filling her curiosity. "Why so serious?"

"What?" She looked at her, confused.

"You look like you're making an important decision," she says before gasping. "Are you sleeping with someone and didn't tell me?!"

Upon Ino's loud allegation, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, urging her to quiet herself. "Pig, we're in public!"

Swatting her hand away, Ino looked at her pointedly. "Puh-lease, don't act like a prude. You're sleeping with someone, aren't you?"

"I can buy lingerie just for myself, you know?" She was trying so hard to appear normal, she hoped it was working.

"Yeah, but usually, I have to force you into it."

"Well, maybe, I've actually learned to do it myself, you know?"

Ino's blue eyes narrowed into a squint, still not believing her but she had seemed to let it go for the moment.

If Sakura could release a relieved breath right now, she would, but she didn't want to seem more suspicious.

She felt kind of guilty, keeping her relationship a secret from Ino, even though she had some part in getting them together. She'd tell her eventually, of course, but right now, she wanted her time with Sasuke to be private after the hubbub that was the joint story.

During the whole ordeal, every move was analyzed by readers and city tabloids, every date scrutinized, every gaze zoomed in on. It was uncomfortable at times, but she was thankful for it. After all, it forced her and Sasuke to finally understand why there was tension between them.

Sure, there was tension due to their inability to get along in meetings, but it turned out, Ino was right that it wasn't the only thing.

Looking back at it now, Sakura knew she wanted to jump his bones. If not for pleasure, then to get rid of the ache she unknowingly felt for him. It was so obvious now what it was, but the past had passed and the present, though not always smooth sailing, was their version of perfect.

Their secret rendezvous in the stairwell, their locked eyes when passing each other after a heated argument in a meeting, the memory so vividly engraved in her mind of how he tasted when she was on her knees, taking him in, wanting his pleasure, his fingers tugging on her hair, finding her waist, tugging her up so that she could feel the same pleasure he brought her.

Delicious memories surface, and her teeth bite her bottom lip at the recollection of the sensations she suddenly craved.

That all quickly dissipated when she heard a cough.

Turning to her best friend, she was not surprised at the mischievous look that had taken over her face.

"The dick must be good, huh, forehead?"

She would find out eventually. Until she did, though, Sakura intended to keep her secret.

* * *

Sasuke rode up the elevator to his floor in silence.

It had been a stressful day in the office for the man. He had shot down multiple article proposals and had to tell one editor for the website to rewrite his entire article since he deemed it uninspiring and dull. That had set his team back a day, and he was not happy about it.

He sighed as he loosened his tie, and the elevator doors opened.

Arriving in front of his door, he turned back to look at the door opposite his, wondering if his girlfriend was asleep already. She had to be, he thought. It was late and they had agreed to spend his birthday together, so she probably went to sleep eager for the day to arrive.

He smirked.

Sasuke was never one to celebrate his birthday. He never really cared, but ever since he and Sakura had gotten together, he found himself enjoying things he used to think were inconsequential, unnecessary.

It was a welcome change, he had decided early on in their relationship. He found that he still didn't care for such celebrations, but what he really did enjoy was her company.

She moved him in ways he had never anticipated upon their brief meetings in the office. If anything, he had assumed that he would never get along with people like her. Always smiling, always in high spirits, even in the earliest hours of the day. But to contrast that brightness, the woman had a temper that rivalled Hokage Mass Media's very own CEO.

As easy as it was to make her smile, it was even easier to light the spark of anger within her. One wrong word, and she'd be giving someone an earful. Perhaps it was why he was always ready to say something he knew would tick her off. To see her face turn red with fury when he'd disagree with her in a meeting, it was a sight he wanted to see in contrast to her usual self.

She was easy to read, her emotions were always displayed on her face despite her trying. She was different from him in that regard. He had always tried to keep his emotions hidden from sight. Maybe that explained his attraction to her at first.

But that had evolved into something more.

He would have never even given a relationship with her an inkling of thought if he didn't think highly of her. Despite their disagreements at work, she was brilliant at her job. She did things at her own pace in her own way, and it would pay off in the end. Sakura didn't take his opposition as rejection, instead it only fueled her to do better, and he admired that about her.

Sasuke knew he could be brash, his words would come out curt and uncaring, but Sakura saw through it and managed to invade his thoughts, his life, his heart.

Love. It was something he hadn't given much thought to until Sakura.

Turning back to his door, he unlocked it and walked in. Once inside, he turned on the lights and left his things on the counter. He finally rid himself of what he considered a neck constraint and took off his blazer. As he did so, he noticed something odd.

His bedroom door was ajar, letting him see the small flicker of light that could only be emanated from a candle.

He shook his head, amused. So she wasn't asleep, he thought as he rolled up his sleeves and walked to the door.

They had given each other keys to their apartments since they had begun spending a lot of time with each other in their respective homes. He should have figured she'd be up to something ever since she texted him saying she was heading home early after work.

Slowly opening the door, he found his room lit only by a few candles…

And his girlfriend clad in nothing but red lace that barely covered skin.

On the edge of his bed, she sat legs crossed, showcasing the red thigh high stockings she wore, held up by garters, and her matching high heeled shoes.

As seductive as she looked, her face wore a soft smile, inviting and gentle. "Welcome home," she said, her eyes never leaving his as he made his way closer, until he stopped directly in front of her.

"What's all this?" His voice was low, careful.

She stood up, the distance between them a mere few inches. Even with heels on, she had to look up to meet his appreciative gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them with a quick peck on his lips. "I think you deserve an early start to your birthday, don't you think?"

His hands found her hips. "Going to say something predictable, like, you're my present or something?" Teasing, he raised a brow.

"Got any objections?"

The corner of his lips turned up. "Quite the opposite."

His lips brush over hers, gentle, a ghost of a kiss that left her holding her breath, wanting, expecting more.

From her hip to the small of her back, Sasuke's right hand pulled her body as close to his as it could, making her flush against him.

He nudged her lips open with his, and Sakura responded, greeting his tongue with hers. She tilted her head, granting him more access, as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, one hand resting on his chest, the other finding its way down to the hardening bulge over his pants.

He groaned at the feel of her hand rubbing on him. Breaking the kiss, he turned her around and gently guided her to bend over the bed, moving one of her legs up onto the bed.

Calloused hands explored her body. He bent over her, her head tilted to face him as his mouth took hers, open and hungry. His hand cupped her breast, the other one traced a finger from her collarbone slowly down to her waist until finally it landed on her inner thigh, deliciously close to her aching core.

Sakura moaned into his mouth as he rubbed over her folds, slowly, teasing, the lace doing nothing to hide the fact that she was wet with want, wet for him.

Sasuke broke the kiss, his eyes not leaving Sakura's as his fingers moved the fabric covering her folds and plunged two fingers into her sex.

Her heart thrummed in her chest, witnessing the lust in his eyes as he stared back at her, feeling the way his fingers pumped into her, a teaser for what he wanted to do to her.

"God," she said breathless as he continued. "That feels so good."

His fingers on her breast squeezed her nipple at her admission, eliciting a moan of pleasure out of her opened mouth. She was aware of the growing tightness she felt around his fingers.

He was relentless. Her cries of pleasure escalated as his pace quickened. His other hand left her breast as it found itself on her clit, rubbing as he continued plunging his fingers into her.

She moaned at the sensation, her head struggling to stay tilted up to Sasuke's. She felt her eyes close.

"Look at me when you come," he said, quickening his pace. His teeth nipped at her neck.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, half lidded and overcome with desire. She was about to unravel, shuddering and quaking against him. She brought his face closer to hers, moaning into his mouth as she kissed him hungrily, wanting him to devour her with more than just his mouth.

His fingers left her as she began to get back down from her high. Her breath began to even out, and she moved to stand, her legs a little shaky.

She moved Sasuke to sit on the edge of the bed, and she took her seat on his lap, slowly climbing onto him, making sure his hardened length could feel her wet folds. She hummed at the contact, rubbing onto him, making him groan.

"Sakura."

"Shh," she kissed him. "It's your birthday. I'm supposed to be giving _you_ pleasure."

His hands were on her ass, and he gave them a squeeze. "What brings me pleasure is seeing you come because of me."

Trailing kisses along his jaw, she chuckled at his reply. "How considerate of you."

His finger tilted her head up, and their mouths naturally found each other, opening up to their wanton desires.

Sakura's hands go to the clasp of her bra, quickly undoing it and tossing the lace fabric to the side.

Cupping her breast with one hand, Sasuke took the other into his mouth, nipping at her pebbled nipple as she continued grinding against him.

She bit her lip at the contact, trying to curb her growing want. They had to slow down. If not, he'd be inside her before she could give him what she wanted to give him.

Lightly tugging on his hair, his mouth left her nipple, and Sakura took this opportunity to kiss him again, a soft, teasing kiss that promised more.

His hands traced along the contours of her body, sending tingles up her spine, jolts of bliss at the simple gesture making her heart pound.

Leaving his lips, she trailed kisses down from his jaw to his chest, lowering herself off of his lap to the floor, her knees meeting the carpet. Her eyes never left his.

Soft hands explored his chest as her face was only inches away from his tented pants. Smiling to herself, her eyes flitted from it to her lover's onyx gaze, eclipsed by heat, swimming in contained impatience.

Her fingers glided down from his chest, agonizingly slow, as it reached the bulge in his pants, feeling it with only layers of clothing keeping it hidden.

He was hard, that she already knew, but the way he groaned, the breathless ache for release he so desperately desired. Leaning in closer, she let her tongue out and licked the wool over his cock, making him shudder in response.

"Sakura." It was a guttural sound.

She looked up, encouraged by his reaction and licked again, then covered the bulge with her mouth as her hands reached his belt buckle, experienced fingers quickly led to its undoing.

Leaning back, she threw the belt to the side and unzipped his pants. He lifted his butt up to help her take his pants and underwear off.

They shared a look, the same look they always shared filled with unspoken conversations, countless declarations that words simply couldn't encompass. His body leaned forward, his hand brushing strands of her light pink hair, tucking it behind her ear, then resting on her cheek, a light touch, cradling her face as she leaned into his warmth.

Sakura was a vision to him, every second an image ingrained into his psyche, every movement a masterpiece, every look a message of warmth, a promise.

She started at the base, her tongue leaving a trail until she reached the tip, her mouth opened welcoming it inside then suddenly leaving it to go back to where it started. Twice. Three times. Then, at the fourth, she didn't tease.

Sasuke's heart pounded with every suck, her hands firmly on his balls as she took him in, deep, relentless, driven to give him the pleasure she wanted him to experience.

He was close. He had to stop her.

A soft tug at her hair caused her to slow, eventually letting him go. With quick fingers, she undid the buttons of his dress shirt and tossed it aside, growing more needy for him.

He moved back onto the bed as she leaned forward, moving up until his back reached the headboard. They exchange hungry kisses, every lick, every touch only making him want her more.

She straddled him, positioning herself above him as his fingers reached the fabric covering her sex from him, ripping the obstruction, and positioning himself right above her.

Sakura giggled softly. "Good thing I bought an extra pair. Should I charge you?"

"We'll get you a drawer full."

_We._

Grinning, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck as she lowered herself, taking his steeled length, fully, ravelling in his pulsing thickness around her walls as it clenched around it. She took him in all the way until the base, keeping still for a few beats, relishing the sensation.

His hands gripped her hips, nails digging into her skin, sending a painful delight through her veins as she rose up, arching her back, and slid down again.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, her tightness an ecstasy. She mewled as she gripped the sheets behind her, quickening her pace.

He watched her face, eyes closed in sheer bliss, mouth slightly open letting out breathless cries of pleasure, small murmurs of his name over and over again.

His hips rose up, meeting her thrusts, following her tempo. Her cries grew louder, her words incoherent as the pace quickens, her thighs giving out, causing her to fall forward, her face on his chest.

Giving her ass a soft squeeze, his hand went to the back of her neck, cradling her on his chest as their need grew. Soon, they were all instinct.

Moving her so her back met the mattress, he crawled on top of her, quickly entering her again as she pulled him close, her arms around his neck, his breath on the space between her shoulder and her neck.

Nails. Teeth. Tongues.

Sucking. Biting. Kissing.

His thrusts were more powerful now, plunging in and out of her as her nails raked all over his back, driving her into the bed.

"Sasuke, please," she moaned into his ear, her words coming out in pants. "Oh, please, harder."

A heated fever overtook them, grinding, pressing their bodies so close together, she could feel her walls tighten around him, wanting more, aching for his pleasure, begging for its own.

Sasuke's head lifted up, his eyes half lidded, staring at hers struggling to stay open.

She was so close, deliciously slow. His pace was unrelenting, not stopping even as she pulsed around him, her back arching at the overwhelming explosion of pleasure from her core, invading every thought, every part of her being. All she could muster out of her mouth was his name, hoarsely escaping from her lips, in which she made no attempt to silence.

He continued grinding into her, sitting up on his knees as her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on hers guiding her as he felt a white-hot heat begin to ravage his senses.

Her heel dug into his skin, as his thrusts were less rhythmic, instead more in wild abandon as he drove into her wildly, his release arriving soon.

She clenched around him tighter, wanting his pleasure deep within her. Rearing back, he pushed into her a few more times before her name was yelled out of his lips, his climax ripping through him, his hips jerking against hers as she felt the hot proof of his release inside of her.

Falling on top of her, they shared no words, only the sounds of their pants heard in the room as they recovered.

Sasuke slowly left her, making her miss the feeling of him inside of her, after pressing his lips onto hers. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Sakura could hear the water from the sink running briefly before he came back with a small damp towel.

He stood on his knees on the bed, bending down to wipe away the sticky liquid from her inner thighs, then tossed it to the bedside table before taking her shoes off of her feet and placing them on the ground.

Sakura sat up, meeting his lips with lazy kisses, tired from their bedroom exercise and the two moved to lay their heads down on the pillows, Sasuke covering their naked bodies with the comforter.

With her head on his chest and his hand rubbing lightly on her upper back, she looked at the digital clock by his bed and smiled.

"Happy birthday," she said, looking up at him.

Giving a suppressed laugh, his eyes were soft as onyx met emerald. "Thank you."

"Liked your first present?"

He raised a brow. " _First_ present?"

"What?"

"I don't need much, Sakura."

"I just want to show you how much you mean to me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

His finger found a strand of hair and began twirling it around. "I already know."

She grinned against his chest. Readying herself, she thought the moment was perfect, tired of not being able to say it out loud. "I love you."

His finger stopped playing with her hair as he stared at her, caught off guard by her admission. He felt her heart beating against his body, showing how nervous she had become at his silence.

He knew. He had known for quite a while, but her ability to catch him off balance never ceased to amaze him and frighten him. Still, he had no doubt her words rang true. Just as he no longer had any doubt that the woman who at times could infuriate him also made him feel like he deserved to be able to feel the adoration, the love she so willingly, so wholly gave him.

He cupped her cheeks as he stared into her soul.

And smirked.

"I know."

Blinking a few times, her mouth hung open as she playfully slapped him. "You really want to tease me at this moment?" She shook her head, trying to stifle the laughter bubbling inside of her as she saw the corner of his lips quirk up from a smirk to a soft smile only she ever saw. "Seriously."

"I love you, too," he said, filling her with the same warmth he felt upon hearing her words.

This time, she smirked. "I know."

They both share the moment in quiet laughter.

"Were you serious about buying a drawer full of panties?" She asked.

"Considering I quite literally put a dent in your drawers, it'd be best you're well equipped."

"Maybe I should just walk around the office commando," she giggled. "You seemed to enjoy it last time."

He frowned. "Wouldn't want you to flash anyone."

"Just you?"

His silence was her answer, and she laughed.

"Maybe I'm not opposed to getting multiple presents from you," he said, making her curious.

"Why the change of heart?"

"Maybe I want to be selfish for a change."

Her expression softened at the statement. Having learned more about him, he had to sacrifice more than what people know. It had hardened him into the person he was, but she was thankful that he let her into a space only few knew existed.

"What gift did you have in mind?"

"Move in with me."

Her eyes widened as she sat up, looking at him with surprise. "Really?"

He nodded.

Biting her lip, she looked around the room. She had been spending a lot more time with him, and they've been together almost a year. It was the next step.

It was a huge step.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Does it have to be your apartment? I don't know about the greyscale," she joked.

He smirked, amused. "No, we could get a new one."

"That we both decorate?"

"Fill it up with neon yellow for all I care." He paused, regretting the words. "Don't do it."

Her lips formed a giddy grin hearing his words. "I wouldn't subject you to such terror." She laid back down on his chest, tracing shapes onto it absentmindedly. "But yes. I'd love to move in with you. To be honest, we do kind of live together nowadays, anyway."

"We wouldn't have to go across the hallways if either of us forgets something."

"True."

A thought occurred to Sakura at that moment. "How long do you think it's going to take for the office to find out?"

"We've managed this long living in the same building."

She hummed. "Ino's probably going to find out soon. I don't know how long I can keep it a secret from her."

"Naruto's the same. He's been nosier."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

He let out a sound of agreement. "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Later, the two fell asleep, bare bodies close, the warmth between them keeping them warm on the late autumn night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late, but here it is! Wanted to write a fic for Sasuke's birthday and decided to put it in the Occupation Hazard universe, so it goes Written Affair to Occupational Hazard to First Present.
> 
> Here's 7/18 pages of smut sdkfjskdfjlls (according to google docs)
> 
> I got a little embarrassed writing this, idek why but it's here khdfjksf
> 
> Tell me what y'all think!
> 
> Also! Have y'all seen the ASMR video Sasuke's english voice actor recorded and posted on his YouTube channel? It's him talking about his feelings for Sakura and when I tell you I lost my shit! I LOST IT COMPLETELY
> 
> Oh, and BIG BIG THANKS to twitter user myr_art for their beautiful fanart of Fade In SasuSaku! Go check it out on Twitter or their Tumblr, sorceressmyr! I've also reblogged it on my Tumblr page and retweeted it too if you can't find it!
> 
> Have a great day, y'all and be safe! MWAH!


End file.
